1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to computer processors, and, more specifically, to flushing data from one or more processor caches.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to conserve power in computer processors, unused or under-utilized circuits are often put into a low-power state. For example, circuits may be powered-down or clock gated. In some situations, an entire processor core may be powered down. Processing elements often save their state before powering down. For example, before putting a core into a low-power state, a processor may save modified data in caches in the core.